


Take My Hand, Don't Let Go

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy goes to see a movie alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at naming things. This is no where near as dramatic as the title implies. I hope this makes you smile. Please give me feedback either here or on my tumblr, youngavengersfeels.tumblr.com

Billy had no problem seeing movies alone. If none of his friends wanted to see the movie he was dying to see, no problem. He wasn’t embarrassed to sit alone in a theater. He had seen people giving him pitying looks before, but he didn’t let them bother him. Normally he just picked a seat in the middle of the theater and people just left him alone. He would put place his coat in the seat on his right and his popcorn in the seat of his left to create a buffer zone if the theater was empty enough. 

Midnight premieres were Billy’s favorite. He made it his weekly routine to see whatever movie was coming out that week. If it was a big movie his friends would come with him, but often times he was alone. SInce Halloween was coming up Billy was currently waiting for the new blockbuster horror movie to start. He didn’t particularly like horror movies, but he enjoyed the atmosphere of them during midnight premiere. The whole theater would gasp and scream together. Billy loved it. 

Billy had severely underestimated how popular this movie would be. He had hoped to have a half full theater but instead every seat was filled. On one side of him was a couple who was already heavily invested in making out. On the other side was a greek god. Billy was sure Homer had written epic stories about the boy’s perfectly chiseled face. 

The other boy seemed to be alone too since he was ignoring the people on the other side of him. Billy wondered if it would be weird to start a conversation with him. While he wouldn’t call himself shy, he did go about talking up every stranger that me met. Still he was feeling nervous about talking to this boy. Instead he would settle for stealing not so subtle glances at him. If his eyes weren’t deceiving him, the boy was doing the same to him. Before he could open his mouth and embrassess himself the lights in the theater went dark. 

The previews started to roll and Billy settled down in his seat. H emade mental notes of which movies he would dragging his friends to. When the film finally started playing Billy laughed along with the theater at how silly the movie was. Though as the movie progressed Billy was finding it less funny and more scary. At first the idea of the ghost killing people had Billy laughing but once the ghost had made an appearance Billy was reeling. While he didn’t believe in ghosts movies just did a really good job of making them seem real. Billy was suddenly happy that his friends hadn’t wanted to see the movie. He did not need Tommy to have more fuel to make fun of him with. 

As the characters started to get picked off Billy’s nerves began to fray. He jumped in his seat, gripping the armrest for dear life. The normally cold and uncomfortable armrest felt strangely warm and comforting, but Billy just chalked it up to fear messing with his mind. As the music stop and the sound of the spirit’s footsteps echoed in the theater, Billy gripped the armrest all the harder. The movie had to be getting to him because a few times it felt like the armrest was gripping his hand back. By the time the movie was over Billy thought he might have managed to put a dent in the armrest. 

“I think you are safe to let go now.” A voice said beside Billy as the credits rolled on the screen. 

Nerves still frayed, Billy practically jumped out of his skin, yanking his hand up he realized it was attached to the body the voice came from, one greek adonis. Billy’s face went bright red when he realized what had happened. Instead of grabbing the arm rest in his panic he had grabbed the boy’s hand and then proceeded to not let go of it for the whole movie. In fact he still hadn't let go, even now he was still holding the blond’s hand.  He dropped the boy’s hand in horror of what had happened.  

“I am so sorry.” Billy rushed to say. His face was never going to return to its normal color. Billy bent over trying to gather up his coat and bag so he could flee the theater as soon as fast as possible. Tommy was not allowed to ever hear of this, or Billy would never be able to live it down. Nope, as far as his friends were concerned this was just a normal midnight premiere. He definitely didn’t hold a stranger’s hand in a death grip for over an hour out of fear. 

“It’s ok. I needed someone to hold my hand during parts of that too.” The boy said easily, making Billy stop what he was doing. He dared look at the face of a god with his mortal eyes and found the blond smiling at him. During the movie Billy had felt his heart stop a couple times, but this was worse. “I’m Teddy. I would shake your hand, but it is a little sore from being death gripped.” He said in a teasing tone. 

“Sorry about that again.” Billy mumbled. “My name is Billy.”

“Don’t even worry about it.” Teddy responded still smiling. “Although I personally am spooked and don’t really want to go back to an empty apartment where I will most likely get murdered by a ghost. Would you want to find some shady 24 hour diner and get some food?”

Billy hesitated for a moment. Teddy was a stranger and therefore could be a serial killer, but Billy wasn’t sure that someone with a smile that open could be a serial killer. He could hear his mother’s voice telling him ‘stranger danger’ but he could also hear Tommy’s voice telling him that he was boring and needed to get out there.

“Sure. Movie and dinner, it is practically a date.” Billy said before he could stop himself. He didn’t know if Teddy was gay or not. Maybe he was just being friendly or maybe he really is a serial killer. Billy was not cut out for this, he should just keep his mouth shut and become celibate because that was where his life was heading anyway. Teddy stood up and Billy was sure he was just going to leave, but instead he put his hand out toward Billy.

“Hopefully the first of many.” Teddy said. Finally smiling for real, Billy took the blond’s hand for the second time that night. Maybe if he was lucky he wouldn’t have to let go this time. 


End file.
